


Rumours

by Elivra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Fluff, Janitor!Levi, Light Angst, M/M, Teacher!Erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elivra/pseuds/Elivra
Summary: A Choose Your Ending Fanfic!I have no excuse for this. I saw a prompt, liked it, couldn’t decide how to end it and decided to write all three. So, I posted three stories that begin the same way and end quite differently. One fluff, one crack and one angst ending, you pick what you like![Originally on tumblr, posting here in an effort to be more organised.]Set in Isayama's High School AU.Prompt: “They know about us.”





	1. Ending One: Fluff

“They know about us.”

Erwin pauses his typing, glances up over his glasses. “Sorry?”

Levi looks up at him, grim and defiant. “They know about us,” he repeats.

Erwin suspects he knows where this is going, but he doesn’t want to assume. He can never make assumptions about Levi. For a man so set in his ways and routines, Levi is shockingly unpredictable in his words and opinions.

“Who knows what, Levi?”

Levi’s nostrils flare and he turns away. “Forget it.”

“No, no, tell me.”

“I said forget it, Erwin.”

Erwin lets it go, because he sees that the moment has passed, that Levi will not dwell on this any longer. But he doesn’t forget it.

*

* * *

 

His test papers need last minute revisions so he lunches at his desk the next day. Levi joins him, unbidden and unconcerned.

Levi shoots out a sudden question that makes Erwin freeze with a mouthful of sandwich. “How long have you known Nile?”

“Wha-?”

Levi grimaces. “Christ, Erwin, that’s disgusting. Finish chewing before you speak.”

“Yeshhur.” Erwin smirks and forcibly swallows his half chewed sandwich. “You were saying?”

“Nile.”

“Oh. Well, we’ve been friends since high school, so… almost twenty years now.”

“What the fuck. How have you put up with him for so long?”

“He’s not a bad man,” Erwin says slowly but Levi only looks more pissed off.

“Such high praise,” Levi drawls sarcastically. “For such a  _dear_ old friend.”

Erwin sighs and chews on his sandwich. “I don’t see why the two of you don’t get along.”

Levi places his teacup on the table forcefully. “For a man with two master’s degrees and a doctorate, you’re dumb as fuck if you can’t see why.” And that is when Erwin realises something specific has led to this conversation.

“What happened?”

Levi shrugs. His hands are clenched into fists so tight his knuckles gleam white.

“Levi…”

The bell signalling end of lunch rings out loudly beyond the staff room, slicing through the tense mood like a tangible knife. Levi winces and gets to his feet. “Nothing,” he mutters and, gathering up his lunch things, slouches away.

*

* * *

 

The next day is the last day before the weekend and the mood is always lighter in the school for that reason. Levi, however, seems more sullen with every glimpse that Erwin catches of him in the corridors. He doesn’t sit with him for lunch, and Erwin decides to take matters into his own hands when he sees that the knuckles clenched on the cleaning cart are still a stark white.

At the end of the school day, he lingers over packing his things in the staff room, and vaguely waves his colleagues goodbye until he is the only one left. It is the weekend and not even the teachers want to stay back for extra work. Exactly thirty five minutes after the final bell, the doors of the staff room swing open silently and Levi pushes in his cart, businesslike and purposeful. Then he sees Erwin and freezes.

“Hey,” he says, recovering easily, fishing out his yellow cleaning gloves and slipping them on.

“Hey,” Erwin says casually.

“You busy?” Levi mutters, his eyes trained on the cart. “I can come back later if I’m disturbing you.”

“I was waiting for you.”

Levi stiffens up again. He takes a deep breath and looks up at him, his face so supremely unconcerned that Erwin is actually impressed. “What is it?”

Erwin leans against his desk and crosses his arms. “Why are you avoiding me?”

Levi frowns. “I’m not avoiding you.”

“Liar,” Erwin says softly. “What aren’t you telling me, Levi?”

He can see the muscles of his jaw work, he can see how much tighter his fists become in the yellow gloves. It somehow raises a pang of remorse in Erwin. He never wants to see Levi like this.

“Was it something I said? Or did? If so, then I-”

“No.” Levi huffs, then slowly peels his gloves off before running an agitated hand through his hair. “You-” He takes another deep breath before looking up to meet his eyes. “They know about us.”

“Who knows what, Levi?” Erwin repeats.

Levi clenches his jaw. “Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed.”

“Noticed what?”

“ _Them_.” Levi gestures at the doors impatiently. “All of them. The kids, the teachers, even the fucking lunch ladies are talking. They’re -fucking whispering about us. Everywhere. Everyone.”

Erwin takes a step forward. “Do you mean to say they’re talking about us-”

“ _Yes_.” Levi insists furiously. “You should have heard Nile talk. Fucking bigot-”

“What did he say?”

Levi shakes his head. “Doesn’t matter. He’s a bigoted shit. But the whole school is talking, Erwin.”

“And it bothers you?”

Levi shoots him a glance through his dark bangs. “It doesn’t bother you?”

Erwin shrugs. “Not really.”

“Oh.” Levi’s shoulders slump and he snorts. “Okay then.”

The corners of Erwin’s lips twitch. “You were concerned for me?”

“Concerned for your job, more like.”

Erwin takes two more steps closer until he is right in front of him. “It is the 21st century, after all.” He squeezes Levi’s shoulder and he relaxes even more. “The bigots have lost their power over us.” He moves his hands to brush his fingers lightly over Levi’s smooth undercut and Levi lets out a soft sigh.

“About fucking time, too.”

“I’ll stop interacting with Nile.”

“That’s not-” Levi pauses, unconsciously leaning into Erwin’s hand behind his head. “If you kick him out of your life, you gotta do it for yourself.”

“But you think I should do it.”

Levi snorts. “Of course. You don’t deserve shit like him.”

Erwin’s fingers are buried in Levi’s silky hair. “What do you think I deserve, then?”

Levi smirks and Erwin’s smile widens in response. He reaches up and twines his arms around Erwin’s neck, massaging his own fingers into Erwin’s hair. “Me, of course.”

“Oh? A dealer in contraband?” Erwin breathes.

Levi snorts, leaning up into him. “A dealer who appreciates your  _illegally fine_ gay ass.”

“Ah,” Erwin grins and meets him halfway. “Lucky me.”


	2. Ending Two: Crack

“They know about us.”

Erwin pauses his typing, glances up over his glasses. “Sorry?”

Levi looks up at him, grim and defiant. “They know about us,” he repeats.

Erwin suspects he knows where this is going, but he doesn’t want to assume. He can never make assumptions about Levi. For a man so set in his ways and routines, Levi is shockingly unpredictable in his words and opinions.

“Who knows what, Levi?”

Levi’s nostrils flare and he turns away. “Forget it.”

“No, no, tell me.”

“I said forget it, Erwin.”

Erwin lets it go, because he sees that the moment has passed, that Levi will not dwell on this any longer. But he doesn’t forget it.

*

* * *

 

His test papers need last minute revisions so he lunches at his desk the next day. Levi joins him, unbidden and unconcerned.

Levi shoots out a sudden question that makes Erwin freeze with a mouthful of sandwich. “How long have you known Nile?”

“Wha-?”

Levi grimaces. “Christ, Erwin, that’s disgusting. Finish chewing before you speak.”

“Yeshhur.” Erwin smirks and forcibly swallows his half chewed sandwich. “You were saying?”

“Nile.”

“Oh. Well, we… _graduated_ together, so almost twenty years now.”

“What the fuck. How have you put up with him for so long?”

“He’s not a bad man,” Erwin says slowly but Levi only looks more pissed off.

“Such high praise,” Levi drawls sarcastically. “For such a _dear_ colleague.”

Erwin sighs and chews on his sandwich. “I don’t see why the two of you don’t get along.”

Levi places his teacup on the table forcefully. “For a man with two master’s degrees and a doctorate, you’re dumb as fuck if you can’t see why.” And that is when Erwin realises something specific has led to this conversation.

“What happened?”

Levi shrugs. His hands are clenched into fists so tight his knuckles gleam white.

“Levi…”

The bell signalling end of lunch rings out loudly beyond the staff room, slicing through the tense mood like a tangible knife. Levi winces and gets to his feet. “Nothing,” he mutters and, gathering up his lunch things, slouches away.

*

* * *

 

The next day is the last day before the weekend and the mood is always lighter in the school for that reason. Levi, however, seems more sullen with every glimpse that Erwin catches of him in the corridors. He doesn’t sit with him for lunch, and Erwin decides to take matters into his own hands when he sees that the knuckles clenched on the cleaning cart are still a stark white.

At the end of the school day, he lingers over packing his things in the staff room, and vaguely waves his colleagues goodbye until he is the only one left. It is the weekend and not even the teachers want to stay back for extra work. Exactly thirty five minutes after the final bell, the doors of the staff room swing open silently and Levi pushes in his cart, businesslike and purposeful. Then he sees Erwin and freezes.

“Hey,” he says, recovering easily, fishing out his yellow cleaning gloves and slipping them on.

“Hey,” Erwin says casually.

“You busy?” Levi mutters, his eyes trained on the cart. “I can come back later if I’m disturbing you.”

“I was waiting for you.”

Levi stiffens up again. He takes a deep breath and looks up at him, his face so supremely unconcerned that Erwin is actually impressed. “What is it?”

Erwin leans against his desk and crosses his arms. “What are you not telling me? Is it the kids? What-”

“No.” Levi huffs, then taps an agitated hand on the cart. He takes another deep breath before looking up to meet his eyes. “They know about us.”

“Who knows what, Levi?” Erwin repeats.

Levi clenches his jaw. “Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed.”

“Noticed what?”

“ _Them_.” Levi gestures at the doors impatiently. “All of them. The kids, the teachers, even the fucking lunch ladies are talking. They’re -fucking whispering about us. Everywhere. Everyone.”

Erwin takes a step forward. “Do you mean to say they’re talking about us-”

“Yes.” Levi insists furiously. “You should have heard Nile talk. Fucking idiot-”

“What did he say?”

Levi shakes his head. “Doesn’t matter. He’s a loose fucking cannon. But the whole school is talking, Erwin.”

Erwin sighs harshly. “I trusted him.”

“Not anymore.”

“No. Not anymore.” Erwin turns to his case briskly and fishes out several lollipops.

“Here.” Tosses one at Levi, who catches it deftly. Then Levi frowns and barks at him. “Oi. You’ve given me a human one.”

“Ah. My mistake.” He tosses another bright red lolly at Levi, who snaps it in half as soon as he catches it. Erwin breaks his in the next second.

“There. The signal’s been sent, the Mothership should come for us soon. Now to take care of Nile.”

Levi looks at his broken lolly contemplatively. “Permission to hunt in my own skin.”

“Granted.”

Levi smirks and Erwin’s smile widens in response. “It’s been too fucking long,” Levi mutters and without further ado, thrusts his fingers into his mouth and pushes down so hard his jaw breaks with an audible snap. He then pulls at the corners of his lips until the skin tears into slits, letting his jaw fall slack. There is very little blood and Levi, in his true and mighty form, scrambles out of his meat suit without staining himself in the gross red liquid.

“Well?” Levi growls. “Are you coming or what?”

Erwin widens his own grin to his ears and crawls out of his own meat suit. He stretches his limbs and flexes his claws while Levi waits, bristling impatiently.

“Now that our mission has come to a premature close, I would just like to state for the record that it was a pleasure, nay, an honour to work this mission with you-”

The staff room doors swing open without warning and a humming lunch lady walks in. Then, she stops. Then, she stares.

They glare up at her from their perches on their meat suits. “Get her,” Erwin squeaks and the two of them jump into the air simultaneously.

Then, the woman screams. Then, she runs.

Little does she know that it is too late for her. The Birbruris _always_ get their prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In my defense I wrote and posted this at like 3 am. Also, birbruris (or bird!Eruris) are fucking precious.


	3. Ending Three: Angst

“They know about us.”

Erwin pauses his typing, glances up over his glasses. “Sorry?”

Levi looks up at him, grim and defiant. “They know about us,” he repeats.

Erwin suspects he knows where this is going, but he doesn’t want to assume. He can never make assumptions about Levi. For a man so set in his ways and routines, Levi is shockingly unpredictable in his words and opinions.

“Who knows what, Levi?”

Levi’s nostrils flare and he turns away. “Forget it.”

“No, no, tell me.”

“I said forget it, Erwin.”

Erwin lets it go, because he sees that the moment has passed, that Levi will not dwell on this any longer. But he doesn’t forget it.

*

* * *

 

His test papers need last minute revisions so he lunches at his desk the next day. Levi joins him, unbidden and unconcerned.

Levi shoots out a sudden question that makes Erwin freeze with a mouthful of sandwich. “How long have you known Nile?”

“Hmm?”

Levi sighs. “Go on. Finish chewing before you speak.”

Erwin nods and forcibly swallows his half chewed sandwich. “You were saying?”

“Nile.”

“Oh. Well, we’ve been friends since high school, so… almost twenty years now.”

“What the fuck. That’s a long time.”

“He’s not a bad man,” Erwin shrugs but Levi only looks more pissed off.

“Such high praise,” Levi drawls sarcastically. “For such a _dear_ old friend.”

Erwin sighs and chews on his sandwich. “I don’t see why the two of you don’t get along.”

Levi places his teacup on the table forcefully. “For a man with two master’s degrees and a doctorate, you’re dumb as fuck if you can’t see why.” And that is when Erwin realises something specific has led to this conversation.

“What happened?”

Levi shrugs. His hands are clenched into fists so tight his knuckles gleam white.

“Levi…”

The bell signalling end of lunch rings out loudly beyond the staff room, slicing through the tense mood like a tangible knife. Levi winces and gets to his feet. “Nothing,” he mutters and, gathering up his lunch things, slouches away.

*

* * *

 

The next day is the last day before the weekend and the mood is always lighter in the school for that reason. Levi, however, seems more sullen with every glimpse that Erwin catches of him in the corridors. He doesn’t sit with him for lunch, and Erwin decides to take matters into his own hands when he sees that the knuckles clenched on the cleaning cart are still a stark white.

At the end of the school day, he lingers over packing his things in the staff room, and vaguely waves his colleagues goodbye until he is the only one left. It is the weekend and not even the teachers want to stay back for extra work. Exactly thirty five minutes after the final bell, the doors of the staff room swing open silently and Levi pushes in his cart, businesslike and purposeful. Then he sees Erwin and freezes.

“Hey,” he says, recovering easily, fishing out his yellow cleaning gloves and slipping them on.

“Hey,” Erwin says casually.

“You busy?” Levi mutters, his eyes trained on the cart. “I can come back later if I’m disturbing you.”

“I was waiting for you.”

Levi stiffens up again. He takes a deep breath and looks up at him, his face so supremely unconcerned that Erwin is actually impressed. “What is it?”

Erwin leans against his desk and crosses his arms. “Why are you avoiding me?”

Levi frowns. “I’m not avoiding you.”

“Liar,” Erwin says softly. “What aren’t you telling me, Levi?”

He can see the muscles of his jaw work, he can see how much tighter his fists become in the yellow gloves. It somehow raises a pang of remorse in Erwin. He doesn’t like seeing Levi like this.

“Was it something I said? Or did? If so, then I’m sorry.”

Levi doesn’t say anything for a long time. Then, when Erwin opens his mouth to speak, Levi mutters, “We can’t do this.”

Erwin blinks, frowns. “What?”

“We can’t do this,” Levi repeats, his voice louder. “You, me, _this_. It’s over.”

Erwin is barely aware of uncrossing his arms, of clutching onto the desk behind him for support. “ _What_?”

“It was good while it lasted,” Levi says quickly, looking up at him. “But I can’t do this. This isn’t me. This isn’t something I’m ready for.” He looks at his shoes. “I don’t think I’ll ever be ready for this.”

“Why are you saying these things, Levi?” Erwin breathes.

“You know why.” Levi snaps. He looks at him again, and scoffs at his expression. “Come on, Erwin. You really don’t think this could’ve worked.”

“I-”

“We have nothing in common. Our lives are worlds apart. We just happen to work at the same place.” Levi’s eyes narrow. “You said it yourself.”

The words leave Erwin cold. Levi raises an eyebrow at his stunned expression. “Yeah, I heard you talking with Nile.” He shrugs. “Can’t say I disagree.”

“I didn’t mean it,” Erwin says thickly but the taunt rises in his head. Liar.

“Of course you fucking meant it.” Levi shakes his head. “It’s fine. Better put an end to this now before-”

He doesn’t complete his sentence but Erwin understands. _Before we get too involved. Before we hurt each other. Before we ruin each other’s lives_. These are words Erwin himself has been contemplating, and Levi has spoken them for him.

There is a long moment of silence before Levi breaks it. “I resigned this morning, so you won’t see me after today. I figured it’s better this way.”

Erwin’s hands have left the desk. His face settles into his usual mask of impassiveness and the familiarity soothes him. He simply nods, and manages to say, “It is.”

“Glad you approve,” Levi shrugs, then peels one of his yellow gloves off and offers him his hand. Erwin takes it and they shake hands, skin barely touching. “Goodbye, Erwin.”

“Goodbye.” Erwin nods again, picks up his case, and walks out of the staff room without a backward glance. He is shaken, but relieved. He was right, after all, and Levi was right. It was better this way. They had nothing in common, nothing to work with, except a passion that could easily fizzle out any day.

That has already fizzled out. It _is_ better this way.

And yet, his hand is tingling long after he has left the school building, and he spends the rest of his drive home marvelling at how Levi’s mind seemed to work on the same wavelength as his own. He wonders if he’ll ever meet anyone else as attuned to his thoughts as that gruff janitor.

He doesn’t really think he ever will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In explanation, my notes on tumblr:
> 
> [I hated writing this btw. I hate this ship, I hate myself and I’m going to bed.   
> Thanks for reading and sorry for the feels!]


End file.
